INDONESISCHE ENDLESSLY ESPERANZA I
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: 【#NasionalismeIndonesia】 "Punya harapan untuk Indonesia?" 【#PeLitKreNasIndo Works Bulan Februari】#150
1. Satu

**31 Desember 2018****.**

.

Tanganmu tersatu di depan tubuh. Matamu terpejam, pikiranmu yang tenang itu mengantar doa yang kausampaikan dalam hati, ketenangan yang perlahan bertukar dengan haru. Batiniahmu sama, lamat-lamat mengucap untaian kata berisi curahan pikiranmu yang ribut dalam hening lingkungan.

Kemudian, kamu menengadah, menatap langit-langit, membuka kedua tanganmu sedemikian hingga telapaknya mengarah ke atas. Seraya terus mengharap agar sampai pada Sang Maha. Agar segeralah terjabah dan selanjutnya menjadi yang terbaik atas kehendak-Nya.

Kamu membuka mata, menatap ruangan kosong tanpa siapapun kecuali kamu seorang. Umat dan jamaah telah pergi, meninggalkan kamu sendiri. Untuk waktu hingga akhirnya nanti kauputuskan untuk pergi.

Kembali, bibirmu tak jenuh mengucap doa. Tiada niatan untuk berhenti mengutarakan berat hati; penyiksa jiwa, pelara rasa. Tak henti-henti kamu ucap ayat-ayat suci dan kidung keagamaan. Meski terjawabnyalah oleh kentaranya sepi, dari lingkungan yang seolah mati.

(Biarpun, ada satu setia menanti.)

**_._**

**_"Mengingat ada pertiwi yang merintih padamu, menjerit agar kausudi memberikan 'tolong' tanpa kausadari."_**

**_"Hendak meraung dalam gelak pesakitan yang melingkupinya dengan kemuraman abadi."_**

**_._**

Segala urusan dan kerepotan menggemunung, bertumpuk, dan beranak-pinak: bertambah banyaklah hingga memberatkan hati. Mendorong pikir untuk mengukir keluhan berkesah. Membantingpecahkan kekuatan hatimu, menampar ketegaran diri, pikiranmu suram oleh karena kelebatan luka yang kembali terkenang, walaupun sebenarnya enggan.

Semesta merajuk, Bumi nyaris mengamuk. Langit enggan memberkati, alam raya seolah datang menyerang, membawa kutuk. Bermacam problematika duniawi selalu datang sangkan paran. Meluluhlantakkan pertiwi, menyapu Bumi, sebarkan luka atas ranah berkondisi setengah mati.

.

_Dihujani air mata langit tiada sudah, selaik komentar dan hujatan dari orang-orang tanpa tatanan._

_Hampir lenyap kebenaran, sebab (kebenaran-kebenaran itu) telah terkubur oleh akal picik dan kedustaan di mana-mana._

_Kepercayaan banyak orang digoyahkan sepoi-sepoi yang sekonyong berbalik mengkhianati menjadi topan, menyisa ragu dan kehancuran besar di atas buwana._

_Terombang-ambing tanpa mengetahui apa yang dicari. Memaksa untuk melangkah meski mengikuti yang tak pasti. Akhirnya, hanyalah tersesat dalam ketersesatan, hingga habis waktu digunakan berpikir yang tidak-tidak._

_Linglung nan bingung, bagai arwah penasaran, mencari peraduan semunya yang taklah kunjung ditemukan._

.

Yang datang tanpa siapapun tahu, menghadirkan sedu jauh dalam lubuk jiwa.

Air matamu mengalir lagi. Menangisi prahara bagi tanah air yang enggan berhenti mencambukmu, melara-laraimu sebagai rakyat tanah air. Sembari kamu bersujud dan menggigit bibir, menahan isakan yang hendak lolos untuk melepas nestapa. Bersamaan tanganmu yang perlahan terkatup satu sama lain, menggenggam satu rangkai kalung yang kerap kaugunakan untuk berdoa di lain waktu.

Di dalam tempat ibadahmu, kaucurah segala beban. Memohon ampunan dan pengabulan bagi doamu sebagai Personifikasi Indonesia.

Seorang personifikasi, menahan pedih satu negeri. Pun, lara setanah air akan turut serta melingkupi.

.

**_Meski hanyalah angan yang kupunya,_**

**_berhakkah aku menyebut diri sebagai "Indonesia"?_**

.

_"Inikah harga yang kami tanggung untuk semua dosa dan cela?"_

_"Harga yang harus dibayar dengan kepedihan, perih, dan sedu-sedan?"_

_"Dengan melihat prahara dan curahan dari cawan penyiksaan atas alam tanah air kami ...,_

_... belumkah cukup untuk menghukum?"_

.

•••

.

...~*oOo*~...

**INDONESISCHE ENDLESSLY ESPERANZA**

**{[ **harapan rakyat demi Indonesia tak berkesudahan **]}**

bagian I: **Kaleidoskop Lar(nett)a**

**.**

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.**

_Please note that I gain no material profits from this Indonesian fictional stories_.

.

_dipersembahkan oleh salah satu adik kelas, kakak kelas, dan keluarga kalian,_

**_INDONESIAN KARA_**

**_(ananda Larnetta)_**

() syukuran buat **#15****0JudulFanfiksi** dan syukuran **#JuriIFA2019.**

*~...OoO...-*

.

.

Ketika semesta menuang murka atas buwana,

penyebab terjadinya bermacam dan banyak bencana,

menyebar duka atas ranah kehidupan di mana-mana,

menerjang dan meluluhlantakkan dunia,

_... apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia?_

.

Kala tanah air menyendu,

tidak sedikit pemudanya yang saling menghantam dengan baku,

bergaduh seperti domba liar yang ditangkarkan untuk diadu,

... tanpa sadar diri bahwa mereka adalah satu.

.

.

**\- to be continued -**

.

.

_how much "happiness" we have left?_

_forcing the dark inside,_

_... a shouted voice came rudely,_

_... whistling inside your deepest mind._

_._

_"Would ... you ... like ... one ..."_

_"... wh- who is it!"_

_None of "them" answered._

_"They" began to disappear, leaving yourself alone. The lights, of course, arisen from either where._

_._

_You saw__ the "hope", that waves it's hand, again__. To you at many times. You gladly smiles._

_Thus, the **hope** is still with you- oh, us._

_._

_Now, how can we realize it?_

[1/5]

**02-02-2020**


	2. Dwi

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan._**

**Adit — Sopo Jarwo (c) _MD Entertainment, Indonesia._**

_Mohon diingat bahwa saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materialis apapun atas penciptaan, penulisan, dan pemublikasian karya di situs ini._

**.**

**INDONESISCE ENDLESSLY ESPERANZA**

**{[ **harapan dari rakyat Indonesia tak berkesudahan **]}**

**•••**

.

**_"Sejauh mana kaubuktikan rasa nasionalisme?"_**

.

_Seribu suara, sejuta pelaku, sebumi pengharapan._

_Embus angin menyampaikanku:_

_Makna dari harapan itu._

"Adalah ceritera yang dituturkan oleh para moyang, terdengar seperti legenda buwana. Yang berkisah tentang prajurit dari manusia kasta rendah, terpandang sebelah mata oleh para bangsa jumawa."

•••

Langit beberapa hari ini menangis, meruah limpahan air mata yang dijatuhkannya dari mega mendung. Berarak di angkasa, memenjarakan cahaya mentari di sebalik kelamnya. Sebagian Bumi tidak terbenderangi, dengan gelap melingkupi berhari-hari.

Ada bibir-bibir yang mengeluhkan soal hari ini. Ada yang seragam dan setelan mode pakaiannya terbasahi oleh tangisan langit tanpa mereka sudi terkena. Banyak lidah mendecak, meloloskan cerca-cercaan berkesah.

_... hah ... ._

_(Cucian dan jemuran di atap tidak kering hari ini. Diangkat kembali, dijemur lagi nanti.)_

**_(Siap hati dan raga disimpan kembali, tidak berguna hari ini. Toh, hanya membuang niat saja. Sudah pasti—akan dianggapnya—sia-sia belaka.)_**

_._

Buwana bergilir, mengarungi hari demi hari, malam yang terus berganti, waktu-waktu yang tiada bisa diulangi. Demi masa lalu yang takkan kembali, terlintas kenangan dalam benak hati Indonesia lagi. Tanah airnya kaya akan berkat alam, limpahan kaya dikandung Sang Ibu Pertiwi.

Personifikasi Indonesia menyetapak. Tak seperti Bumi mengarungi semesta, ia berlalu dengan santainya. Indonesia mengedar pandangan, menikmati asrian dari lingkungan. Dia menghirup udara segar, memenuhi relung dadanya untuk hidup.

Kemudian, sekonyong dia terbatuk. Dahinya berkerut hingga alis nyaris tertaut, ekspresinya menyirat tidak suka. Indonesia menatap pada langit, pada Bumi. Juga, alam raya kosong diisi semesta dan flora.

Indonesia menarik napas, mengembus perlahan. Detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari sesaat lalu.

Ada sesak yang dia rasa. Entah di mana, seperti sekelebat legam berjelaga dari tungku pembakaran.

Untuk sekarang, Indonesia masih bisa bermapas dengan normal.

_(Selalu ada yang tidak mengenakkan. Entah itu asri yang tercela, atau ceceran "yang tidak berguna" yang menutupi asri.)_

**_(Kerap terjadi, namun selalu menyisa luka tak terperi.)_**

.

Angin berkesiur; kemarin, hari ini, esok. Di belahan Bumi lain, ia sampaikan padas yang mengelupasi nan menyengat-nyengati kulit pada rakyat. Ternamun di sini, mengantar sejuk pada para raga yang kegerahan, sebab mentari tengah kesal dengan Bumi—ia limpah panas hatinya yang masih sesuam kuku semesta pada Sang Buwana.

_(Semukanya yang membeku, sedang lainnya mendidih. Kedua hawa yang sama-sama menghantam Bumi, hanya berlainan sisi, pun berseberangan rasa.)_

**_(Seperti toleransi dan iri dengki dalam satu hati manusia, taklah heran: manusia kerap berdua-dua mukanya.)_**

.

**_bisakah kaubaca tanda semesta?_**

_sekali lagi, kenanglah tuturan Jangkaning Jayabaya_.

_masihkah kau ingat akan itu,_

_... atau telah lupakah engkau?_

.

.

Media akan segera berceritera.

Oleh perihal apapun berkategori sama.

Entah dengan ataupun tanpa sensasinya.

Dari jemari manusia sesemesta Sang Raya Merdeka.

.

.

.

_Ada beribu sematan pertanda,_

_... tinggal carilah tiap-tiap maknanya._

.

•••

**to be continued**.

[2/5]

**INDONESIAN KARA**

**Indonesia; 22 Februari 2020**

**•**

_Catat sejarah tertinggal di banyak prasasti,_

_... banyak kisah menunggu jadi satu._

_Kini kutanya, jawablah dengan jujur kata hati,_

_... bagimu; **apakah nasionalisme itu**__?_


End file.
